Weary Heart
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: Oliver has a cold! It's christmas eve! Felicity wants a cat! Mistletoe is involved! Simple fluff and some... fur... Enjoy. happy new year


Weary Heart

 **First Arrow fiction. An Olicity fic. Christmas, New years, Hannukah, Cats and oh boy, the flu! Enjoy. I don't own Arrow. Demand *term put loosely* from Okay-Allonsy from fanfic and synchrolicity from Tumblr.**

Oliver slammed into the ground as he apprehended the assailant. He had to admit that he wasn't in a graceful character tonight. He grunted, taking a single punch. Delivering one in reply to the criminal's face, the job was done. Was out like a light. Oliver sighed.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked over the com. Oliver shrugged, to himself really, then remembered to speak.

"Fine," he clipped. The silence on the other end confirmed the theory that Felicity doubted his short reply. Arsenal swept into the alley, landing lightly on his feet.

"How's it goin?" Roy asked.

Oliver straightened himself. "Fine," he said. He heard Felicity huff in his ear. Oliver saw the smirk under the red hood.

"Tired already?" Roy mused starting to walk away, "Sorry to say but the night's still young!" He took off down the alley and swept himself up onto a tall building. Oliver let out a tired sigh/grumble as he ran after him and withheld himself from planting an arrow in the other man's ass.

Roy and Oliver were on watch on a tall building having a good overlook of the Glades. After an hour oh silence, Oliver sat, still waiting. Then Roy perked up and started running.

"Roy?" Oliver called.

"There's sirens!" he yelled. He disappeared over the side of the building. Oliver followed, hearing the rev of Roy's motorcycle. Oliver quickly mounted his and they sped off, Oliver following Roy. He could trust Roy to know where they were going. He was smart enough after all. So Oliver followed. They sped through streets and back alleys until everything started looking familiar.

They pulled up to the Foundry. Oliver sighed getting off his bike.

"Roy," he began.

"No, Oliver," Roy said, "Listen to me. You look tired. You sound sick. When was the last time you slept?"

"Or ate," Dig added over the coms.

"Or showered," Felicity added with a little distaste.

"Point is, your head isn't even in the game," Roy sighed, "And you taught me that so, practice what you preach." Oliver rubbed his face, tired.

"Just you know, take a couple day to do nothing. I mean, eat and rest and stuff, but I mean," Felicity stopped herself, and rephrased her rant: "Recover." Oliver sat on his bike. He knew he wasn't going to get out of that one. He could fight, but he wasn't ready to damage a relationship when they were just trying to help him.

"Okay," he agreed. Roy seemed to relax a little, like seeing there wasn't going to be a fight. In silence, they headed inside.

When he walked in, everyone was in an awkward silence. Oliver set his bow down, and leaned against a table, suppressing a cough.

"So what now?"

Felicity brought forth a small pile of clothes.

"Shower," she instructed. He took the clothes, that small glint of love in his eyes as he looked at her and she looked at him. She smiled warmly. He didn't exactly smile but there was a tug at his lips and the sparkle in his eye that she knew he was saying thanks. He disappeared into the restroom.

"Do you think we could get him to shave?" Felicity asked.

"I wouldn't push it," Dig grunted. The group dispersed, all heading in whichever way for Christmas Eve.

When Oliver came out, the lair was empty. A small cot set up in the back of the room indicated his next step of "recovery". He sat down on the cot but he didn't lay down. He got up and he walked over to the computers just to check on them.

"Because I knew you were going to do that," Felicity said, walking in. She was wearing rather fluffy pink pajamas and a white tank top. She stifled a yawn as she bent behind a table and pulled out a wrapped box. Oliver smirked.

"I thought you were Jewish," he indicated.

"And I thought you were a normal person who would celebrate the holidays," Felicity countered. She guided him to the cot and they sat down. She handed him the gift. "But we're not exactly normal are we?" Oliver laughed. He opened his gift. It was a small pair of promise rings. He put one on Felicity's finger and they sat there for a moment.

"I didn't get you anything," he said, slightly dismayed. Felicity smiled.

"Yes you did," she smiled. She sat on the floor and made a purring sound. Two meows echoed in the lair and two kittens came scampering over to Felicity. The rubbed against her neck and one even jumped on Oliver. He was shocked, speechless. She giggled at the sight of him holding the cat with outstretched arms, unsure of what to do with it.

"Uh, Merry Christmas?" he offered. Felicity picked up her kitten and sat on the cot, leaning next to Oliver.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"And Happy Hanukah," he said softly, kissing her on the top of the head. She sat up meeting his eyes and they leaned in for a happy kiss.

Roy and Thea sat in the rafters up above. They had been hiding there for some time. They watched Oliver emerge from the bathroom. And Felicity came in and they talked. They opened gifts, talked a little then kissed.

"Yes," Roy whispered. Thea giggled lightly. He pulled out his string and mistletoe and lowered it down above the couples' heads. Thea leaned in and gave Roy a peck on the cheek which he returned. There was a soft jingle from the bell in the small bundle as it lowered, drawing attention from no one… except the cats. The looked up in sudden amazement. In a desperate mission to acquire the jingling ball they clawed and dashed up the backs of Oliver and Felicity and sat on the shoulders, reaching for the mistletoe. The two broke apart and looked up, pulling the cats off their shoulders.

"ROY! THEA!" Oliver shouted. They laughed and scattered. They jumped to the floor and dashed for the staircase.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Roy shouted.

"HUMBUG!" Thea yelled and laughed. They took hands and slipped through the door at the top of the staircase. Oliver sat down again, tired but light hearted. Felicity hugged him and they fell onto the cot. The two kittens jumped on the cat and lay next to the lightly dozing couple. One curled up beside itself and purred in content. The other lazily played with the discarded mistletoe. All fell silent in the lair.

 **I might do a second one. For New Years, because heck, it's tonight but here is the christmas one I promised. *Synchrolicity was mighty upset I hadn't posted this in forever. Well, here it is as promised.* HAPPY NEW YEARS! HAPPY HANUKAH. MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
